


黎曼猜想

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: 4568纠缠不清，主要是48和56，非现背，所有的背景都是杜撰，禁止上升
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 4568纠缠不清，主要是48和56，非现背，所有的背景都是杜撰，禁止上升

1.

徐明浩醒的时候全圆佑正坐在他面前削苹果，他看起来不是很熟练的样子，因此目光追随着手上的刀，并没有发现躺在床上的人已经醒了。

白色的床单和单调的背景，还有鼻尖消毒水的气味。徐明浩很快就发现这是在医院，可是为什么，自己会在医院？他没有一点头绪，张了张嘴也觉得喉咙干涩，说不出什么话来。于是他干脆打消了说话的念头，只是静静地看着全圆佑削苹果。

全圆佑看起来真的很不熟练的样子，苹果皮被他削成小块，东一块西一块的落在垃圾桶里。

徐明浩盯着那个坑坑洼洼的苹果出神。

文俊辉就很会削苹果，苹果皮都是长长的一条。他心想。

对了，文俊辉。他在心里默默的念着这个突然冒出来的名字。

徐明浩想起来了，也想起来那辆撞向他的车。而他一把推开了全圆佑，想起他回过头望向他的眼神，和那辆肇事车的车主一样看不清表情。

全圆佑终于削完了苹果之后抬起头，发现徐明浩正在盯着他看。

“明浩？”他喊了徐明浩一声，没有得到什么回应，“你醒了？什么时候醒的。”

徐明浩咳嗽了两声，想说从你开始削苹果的时候就醒了，却只是皱了皱眉头指了指自己的嗓子。全圆佑把手上的苹果递给他，心不在焉的样子。

徐明浩没有接，他皱着眉头自己挣扎着坐了起来，伸手去够放在床头的水。全圆佑这才会意，把水递给他，看着徐明浩咕咚咕咚灌了一整杯下去。

喝了水才觉得好一点，徐明浩抿了抿嘴唇。听见全圆佑跟他说谢谢。

对，他想起来了。徐明浩挥了挥手，全圆佑不知道他什么意思，房间里立刻又安静了下来。

他低着头想了一会儿，听到开门的声音。徐明浩没有管，他抬起头，直直的盯着全圆佑的眼睛。

“我喜欢你。”

风撩起窗帘发出一阵轻微的声响，又不见了。

全圆佑手里的苹果咚的一声落了地，伴随着玻璃碎掉的声音。徐明浩一惊，这才望向门口，看见权顺荣转身跑了出去。文俊辉站在那摊碎掉的玻璃和散落的花枝旁边，脸上没什么表情。全圆佑望着权顺荣跑走的方向，下意识的往门口走了两步，回头看看他又看看文俊辉，最后叹了口气，转身追了出去。

-

文俊辉走到徐明浩床边的时候踢到了地上的苹果。他看着那个苹果在地上滚了两圈，又因为坑坑洼洼的表面很快的停了下来，在他球鞋的不远处。他灰色的球鞋沾了水，留下几块深浅不一的水渍。

文俊辉把那个苹果捡起来，扔进了垃圾桶里。

“你在干嘛？”他问徐明浩，没有抬头，盯着垃圾桶里的苹果看。

坑坑洼洼又沾上了灰尘，像他的球鞋一样。

徐明浩没有理他，掀开盖在身上的被子准备从床上下来。文俊辉拦了他一下，指了指他手上的点滴，“别动，你刚醒。”他低声说。

徐明浩低头看了一眼，才又重新坐下来。

“你在干什么？”文俊辉又问了一遍。徐明浩精神还是不太好的样子，看向他的眼神有些迷茫，“怎么了？”

“怎么突然说这种话。”文俊辉随手拉了个凳子坐下来。

“不知道。”徐明浩摇摇头，“只是差点死了，所以觉得有些事情不说的话会后悔的。”

“万一呢。”他耸了耸肩膀，又想起了什么，于是喊了文俊辉的名字。

“文俊辉。”

“嗯？”

“没什么，只是觉得你的名字很熟悉。”徐明浩摇摇头，“谢谢你来看我。”

“明浩？”文俊辉这才有些吃惊的看了他一眼。他不着痕迹的往门口张望了一下，压低声音问道，“你告诉我，我是谁？”

“嗯？文俊辉。”徐明浩看了他一眼，觉得莫名其妙。

“你知道我在问什么。”

“我不知道。”

文俊辉微微皱了皱眉。徐明浩觉得他奇怪，又突然想起刚才自己看全圆佑削苹果的时候。

“你能不能给我削个苹果。”他突然想验证一下文俊辉是不是真的很会削苹果。

文俊辉不明白为什么徐明浩要这样说，但他还是照做了。

他果然很会削苹果，苹果皮连成一长条，利落的落进了垃圾桶里。

文俊辉把苹果递给他的时候，徐明浩犹豫了一下，转而拿过了他手上的刀，拇指和食指抵着刀柄，水果刀在手上绕着手指转了一圈。

刀不锋利，但也危险。文俊辉看着他玩刀眯起了眼睛，却也没什么别的反应。

“徐明浩！”权顺荣从门口风一样的跑进来，没有管文俊辉还坐在他旁边，“你这也太过分了！”

徐明浩还在把玩他手上的刀。文俊辉不动声色的挡在他面前，阻隔了权顺荣的视线，“小心点啊，”他有些担心的看了一眼权顺荣的脚边，“别踩着玻璃渣了。”

“俊！”权顺荣难以置信的看了他一眼，“好吧。”他看起来非常生气，“我知道苛责一个刚出了车祸的病人不太好，我也知道你很爱他，但是……”

“嗯？”徐明浩这才抬起头，眼神非常迷茫，“什么？”

“什么什么？”权顺荣被他一脸不知情的样子搞蒙了，一时间愣在原地接不上话。

徐明浩想起文俊辉刚才问他的问题。

“你是谁？”他问

文俊辉叹了口气，回过身去盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿。

“我是你男朋友。”

说完他把手里的苹果扔进垃圾桶，绕过权顺荣走出了病房的门。

-

“代号J.，请讲。”

“任务失败。”

2.

文俊辉把手上的钥匙递给徐明浩，他手上拎着两袋东西不方便开门，“帮我开一下门。”

徐明浩站在门口捣鼓了半天，文俊辉叹了口气，把手上的东西放在了地上，“我来吧。”

徐明浩没有骗他。也不知道是不是因为历年的阴雨让这个屋子的锁眼轻微变了形，还是这个出租屋实在太过老旧，每次开门的时候都很费劲。他和徐明浩一起摸索了很久才得了要领，钥匙向右顶一下，现在徐明浩说他不记得了，包括这扇门要怎么去开。

“我们真的……”徐明浩进门之前有些犹豫，但是他的话被文俊辉打断了。

“进来啦。”文俊辉把手上的东西放下来，去拉徐明浩的手。徐明浩被门框绊了一脚，踉跄着撞进他怀里。文俊辉搂着他，顺手带上了门，“这是你的家啊。”

也顺便把所有的声音都隔绝在外。

徐明浩心里一动，他已经很久没有听到“家”这个字了。但是还没来得及说话，文俊辉顺势把他抵在门上，发出“砰”的一声。

倒不如说是为了防止屋内的声音传出去，徐明浩在心里想，他并不是很慌张，哪怕已经感受到脖颈处微微的凉意。他用双目的余光往下瞟了瞟，是他住院的时候，文俊辉每天都用来给他削水果的那把刀。

太粗鲁了，徐明浩心想，他不喜欢。

“为什么要故意打乱计划？”

“我不是故意的。”

“那为什么装不认识我。”

“没有。”徐明浩顿了顿，他感受到刀刃完全贴在他的皮肤上，不疼，刺的皮肤麻麻的，还有些痒。显然问题的主人对这个回答并不满意，“那时候真的不记得了。”他补充道。

“不记得了？”文俊辉显然还在怀疑，“不知道我们是一样的人，还在我面前玩刀，你就不怕普通人看了会怀疑？”

“怀疑什么？”徐明浩反而笑了，他眨了眨眼睛，很无辜的样子，“怀疑我是一个特工？”他感受到文俊辉环在他腰上的手收紧了些，像是在警告他，下次就是抵着他脖子的刀了，“我就是现在去大街上这样说，都不会有人信的。”

“我猜到了。”徐明浩又轻声说，“从你问我「我是谁」的时候开始。”环在他腰上的手放松了些，“但是我不记得你的代号，所以我也没办法证明什么。”

“什么时候开始喜欢全圆佑的。”

“哥…”徐明浩很少这样叫他，有些无奈的说到，“这是私人问题。”

刀落在地上发出一声清脆的响声，徐明浩感到肩头一沉，文俊辉把脑袋埋在他颈间，声音闷闷的，“我们也是私人关系。”

徐明浩想推开他，可是最后还是没有。他只是轻轻拍了拍文俊辉的背，觉得自己正在安抚一只郁闷的猫咪。

-

徐明浩捡起地上的刀，又在手上转了转。文俊辉看了一会儿，心口一跳，突然想起了什么，“你不会是为了试探我的反应吧？”

徐明浩眯起眼睛满足的笑了，没有回答他。只是把水果刀放好，“伤到人就不好了。”

到底高级特工的反应不是普通人能与之相比的。文俊辉本以为那天徐明浩接过他手上的刀只是失去一部分记忆之后下意识的反应，从未想过他先前并不合理的举动也令人生疑。徐明浩料到他的与自己是一类人的可能性，他说猜到了，便是从一开始就猜了个八九不离十。

除了他们之间的关系。

想到这里，文俊辉又郁闷起来。

趁着他郁闷的这段时间徐明浩自己在家里逛了一圈，“请问，”他说，“我睡哪里。”

“我们是确认了关系之后才搬到一起住的，”文俊辉耸了耸肩，“你不能要求一个学生租的房子还要有三室一厅，学校附近租房本来就很贵了。”

言下之意是并没有空房间。

其实徐明浩并不期待得到什么答案，虽然他没有任何印象，但是这个家里的每个角落，他都看到了自己的影子。他望向文俊辉，对方皱着眉头，并没有注意他在做什么。

他不是很介意和文俊辉一起睡。文俊辉长得很好看，就算他现在皱着眉头好像很烦恼的样子，眼睛里透露出一丝烦躁，嘴角耷拉下来，也不影响他身上利落干净的气质。

徐明浩突然很想在文俊辉的鼻子上咬一口。他走到文俊辉面前对他说，“你不要皱眉。”

“嗯？”文俊辉紧锁的眉头舒展开来，但是看向他的眼神充满了不解。

徐明浩原本并不打算解释什么，他只是突然想这样说而已，也没什么理由。但是文俊辉看着他，他便随口说，“你皱眉的样子不好看。”

“好吧。”文俊辉似乎是认可了他的话，也并没有生气，只是有些烦躁的抓了抓头发，“我先睡沙发吧，过几天我去重新买个沙发床。”

徐明浩却有些委屈的撅了噘嘴，“我又没说不愿意和你睡一张床。”

文俊辉愣了一下，没有再说什么。

“你和组织报备过了？”徐明浩接着问他。

“都说了是私人关系，组织不管这些。”

“我是说这次的任务。”徐明浩站在他面前稍微思考了一两秒，才想明白文俊辉是会错了意。

“那不然呢。”文俊辉没好气的说，“你平白被车撞了一下还没有钱拿。”他把手搭在徐明浩肩上，“还打乱了计划。”

“偶尔一次罢了。”

“你没有和组织联系么？”

徐明浩点点头，“联系过了。”

搭在他肩上的手收紧了些，“他们和你说什么？”

“还能说什么，我说任务失败，那边当然就挂了，又没有钱拿。”徐明浩扭了一下肩膀，“你弄疼我了。”

“对不起。”文俊辉把手松开了，“我突然想到点别的事情。”

“俊。”徐明浩突然离他很近，整个人凑在他面前，文俊辉下意识的要往后退，被徐明浩拉住了手。他比徐明浩稍微高点，但是此时的气势倒是比他矮了不少。

徐明浩也很少这样喊他。

“你真的很喜欢我么？”

文俊辉没有回答，只是看着他。

徐明浩舔了舔嘴唇，“我会死么？”

文俊辉垂下目光，“不会的。”

“其实死了也没关系。”徐明浩接着说。

“我说不会。”他的声音提高了一点。

“嗯。”徐明浩点点头，“那我就相信你。”

他用脑袋在文俊辉下巴上轻轻蹭了一下。

有点痒，文俊辉心里想。

3.

文俊辉再次见到全圆佑的时候和平时一般无二，反而是全圆佑觉得很尴尬。

“俊…”权顺荣又快要迟到了。全圆佑想要在上课之前和文俊辉找个话题聊，文俊辉却立刻打断了他。他心里正想着昨晚和徐明浩说的话，没什么心情理会全圆佑的尴尬。讲台上的老师开始讲课，权顺荣也踩着铃声跌跌撞撞的从门口冲到他们身边。全圆佑想说的话突然被这些事情全部打断了，只好暂时按下不表。

文俊辉真的没什么心情听课。

短暂的失忆，或者说逆行性失忆，只不过是忘记了一些特定的事情。徐明浩过去的所有记忆都还算清晰，唯独不记得自己在他生活中的影子，虽然他们也才在一起不到一年。

何况，他们确实也不是从什么正当关系开始的。

-

“俊…！”

文俊辉回过神来的时候发现教授在正盯着他看，权顺荣在旁边拼命戳他的大腿，他才意识到教授点他起来回答问题。

实在是他走神太长时间，连不怎么管事的教授都看不下去了。文俊辉慢吞吞的站起来，往教授的PPT上望过去，权顺荣在他旁边把厚厚的心理学课本翻得哗哗响。

“压抑…呃，等下，好像不是…”权顺荣在下面嘀嘀咕咕的想要提醒他。文俊辉已经看完了题目，什么啊，他在心里想。

“拒绝。”他说。和他同时开口的还有全圆佑，不过全圆佑是为了提醒他，声音很小，只有他和权顺荣听见了。

教授点点头，看来是答对了，也暂时放过了他长时间的走神。文俊辉坐下来的时候全圆佑又不自在的往旁边挪了挪，他才想起来上课之前全圆佑好像很尴尬的样子。

“谢谢。”文俊辉小声的对他说，虽然全圆佑的答案并没有帮上什么忙。

“哇，俊，好厉害。”权顺荣毫不留情的戳穿他，“你刚才明明一直在走神。”

文俊辉没有理他，却也不好意思再走神了。已经过去了大半节课，教授把防御机制讲了大半，他一句也没听。

好在这不是他们的专业课，这些心理学入门的课他都接受过培训。文俊辉盯着黑板上那个案例，如果是明浩的话，这会是他的一种自我防御的方法么？

防御机制，人们消除自身痛苦和压力的方法。拒绝(denial)，指的是拒绝承认发生过的事情是真实的。文俊辉在脑海里回想起昨晚徐明浩说的话，又缓缓地摇了摇头。他们之间又没有发生过什么令人不愿回想的痛苦回忆，怎么也与这些概念挂不上钩。他于是盯着黑板，手里的书也没有翻几页，思绪又飘忽起来。

“俊。”下课了之后权顺荣喊他，“要不要一起去吃饭？”

“你们去吧。”文俊辉还在收拾东西，“明浩今天要去医院复查，我陪他一起，就不和你们一起吃饭了。”

“哦哦，好。”权顺荣跟他打了招呼，小跑了两步追上了往门口走的全圆佑，“圆佑！等等我呀。”

出了教室门之后走廊上已经没什么人了。文俊辉刚准备下楼，却看到权顺荣和全圆佑还站在教室门口的不远处，身旁是两个警察。

“俊！”权顺荣又朝他挥挥手，“这里！”

“同学你好。”警察先生很友善的和他打了声招呼，文俊辉认识他，出事了之后来找他们录过笔录，“还有一些问题，可以跟我们再去补录一下笔录么？”

文俊辉点点头。虽然是问句，但是他也没有什么拒绝的立场。

“要不我陪明浩去医院吧，警察先生说我不用再去了。”权顺荣提议。

文俊辉略微思索了一下点了点头，“那你自己和他联系吧。”

说是补录笔录，其实也还是一些很常规的问题，大概是想看看他们分开会对这些问题有什么不一样的回答。文俊辉离开的时候听到警察嘀嘀咕咕的说，“奇怪了，为什么在现场找不到一点肇事车辆的痕迹呢？”

当然找不到了，文俊辉心想，全部都被他处理掉了。

为了处理这些事情，他还错过了陪明浩一起去医院的救护车，虽然这原本并不在他的计划之内。

全圆佑比他早一点出来，站在警察局门口等他。文俊辉思考着这些事情，快要走到门口才看到他。

“圆佑！”文俊辉小跑过去，“我还以为你会先回去的，刚才我问他们，他们说你早就结束了。”

全圆佑本来想说自己也只是刚好结束，没有特意等他，被他的话堵得一时间不知道说些什么。他稍微沉默了一会儿，“一起回去吧，下午还有课呢。”

“没事啦。”文俊辉回答他，却不是在说下午上课的事情，“你不要放在心上。”

“对不起。”全圆佑说，“但是你也不要怪明浩，他也是不记得了。”

文俊辉在他肩膀上拍了一下，“都说没关系了，不要想太多啦。我这个男朋友都没说什么呢。”他调侃道，“大律师这么多愁善感，以后怎么开庭为别人辩护。”

他们走出警局的时候一个长官样子的中年男子带着一群小警察火急火燎的从好几辆警车上下来进了警局。文俊辉不动声色的多瞥了几眼，拉着全圆佑走了。

-

徐明浩在准备去医院的路上碰到了风风火火赶来的权顺荣。

“我都说不用麻烦哥啦。”徐明浩拍拍他的背给他顺气，他和文俊辉的住处离学校不远，权顺荣是跑过来的，额角在秋日早已有些凉意的微风里还是落下几滴汗水，“下午不是还有课么。”

“你怎么知道我们下午还有课的。”权顺荣喘匀了气，“哦哦对，应该是俊跟你说的。”他又立刻回答了自己的问题。

“哥逃课可怎么办，这样还怎么继续拿系里第一名。”徐明浩调侃他。

“放心啦。”权顺荣不是很在乎的样子，拉着他走了，“这不是刚开学不久么，偶尔逃一次课也没什么关系。”

“明年要法考了吧？”

“是啊，所以现在不逃课以后就更没有机会逃课了！”

“我不是说这个啦…”徐明浩被他逗笑了，“你和圆佑哥，还有俊辉都要一起吧。”

说到全圆佑，权顺荣罕见的稍微沉默了一两秒。

“明浩…真的不记得了？”

“嗯。”徐明浩点点头，“大部分事情都慢慢想起来了，但是……”

“和俊有关的事情还是想不起来？”

“努力想了很久，还是没有什么印象。”

“那你们现在应该是刚认识的时候的状态…”权顺荣小声嘀咕了两句，“没事啦，我不是在催你，就是俊看上去有点伤心的样子。”

“是么。”徐明浩不动声色，“那我会好好安慰他的。”

权顺荣心里还是有一说不上来的奇怪的感觉。徐明浩躺在做CT的床上闭上眼睛，像是睡着了。权顺荣看到他细细瘦瘦的手指互相交缠着搭在肚子上，徐明浩真的好瘦，手腕仿佛一折就要断了。就是这双手在千钧一发之际推开了全圆佑，还在引擎盖上撑了一下？

全圆佑跟他说徐明浩把他推开之后在引擎盖上撑了一下，因此撞上了挡风玻璃，才没有直接被撞出去，也只是受到震荡不算受了太重的伤。权顺荣没有办法想象这样的场景，也不知道徐明浩怎么会反应这么快，但是人在危急时刻下的潜意识里的反应如此迅速倒也能解释的通。

到底什么叫在引擎盖上撑了一下啊，权顺荣还是想象不出来。那时候他和文俊辉回营地取东西，准备找个地方野餐来着。刚准备回去就接到了全圆佑的电话，他都来不及喊去便利店买东西的文俊辉就火急火燎的赶去了，也不知道全圆佑和徐明浩是怎么转到那条没什么人的路上的。

明浩以前有喜欢圆佑么？权顺荣怎么也想不起来徐明浩以前有任何时候表明过自己喜欢全圆佑的迹象。他是大二的时候和全圆佑一起认识徐明浩的。徐明浩刚进学校的时候看起来比现在还要瘦一些，全圆佑为了社会实践参加了大一新生的导生活动，权顺荣因为好奇，开学的那天也和他一起去了。他还记得自己刚见到明浩的时候调侃着，“今天学长们要是不来的话就出事了。”

他和全圆佑帮徐明浩拎着行李往宿舍走。徐明浩看上去就很乖，会很有礼貌的叫他们“学长”，好像永远不会生气的样子，笑起来嘴角有两个浅浅的小酒窝。即使是期末他们在图书馆复习的昏天黑地的时候，徐明浩好像也永远不会累一样直直的坐着，任由他东倒西歪的靠在他身上，然后轻声跟他说，“哥再坚持一下，很快就复习完了。”

有时候遇到理解不了的地方权顺荣给他讲题，徐明浩算是他们的直系学弟。权顺荣把手臂搭在他肩膀上，徐明浩也不介意，听懂了就轻轻点点头，拿铅笔在题目上写上不同的记号。即使他们已经很熟了，也从来没有忘记过和他说谢谢。

他认识的徐明浩是这样的。权顺荣盯着徐明浩骨节分明的手出神，脑海内闪过在医院的那天，他冲进病房的门看见他手上正在把玩的刀。

是不是看错了，权顺荣突然这样想。他那天正在气头上，以为自己看花了眼，再等他回过神来，徐明浩握着那把刀不动了。

可是，他手上为什么会有刀？一个出了车祸，刚清醒的病人，手上为什么会握着刀。权顺荣回想着那天的场景，又想起文俊辉扔进垃圾桶的苹果。

看来是想多了，可能是文俊辉削苹果的时候顺便递给他的吧。他心里这样想着，便不再想这些是非，又想起有关记忆的事情。记忆是会丢失，但是有可能重塑么？徐明浩明明没有任何喜欢全圆佑的迹象，为什么醒来会突然表白呢？权顺荣努力回想起心理学课本上的一串串名词，心里思考着是不是可以和教授约着讨论一下有关“失忆”的课题。

“哥…哥！”徐明浩一出门就看到权顺荣抱着胳膊站在检查室的窗户面前盯着空无一人的床发呆，他喊了好几声，权顺荣才回过神来。

“等很久了吧。”

“啊……”权顺荣愣了一下才反应过来，摇了摇头把乱七八糟的情绪甩出去，指了指他手里的报告单，“怎么样？”

“嗯，应该没有问题了。”徐明浩垂眸翻了翻单子，嘴角又浮起两个浅浅的小酒窝，“剩下的就只能等我自己想起来啦。”

权顺荣望向他的脸，脑海里又突然闪过那天在病房里，徐明浩垂眸盯着手里的水果刀出神的样子，心道即使是自己的错觉，也深觉好像有什么东西在迷雾中向他伸出利爪，再也回不到过去。

4.

文俊辉今天回来的晚了，也没给他发什么消息。徐明浩坐在床上等他，即使现在已经很晚了。

文俊辉会不会今晚不打算回家？徐明浩撑着脑袋思考。他并不困，看着桌上的时钟随着“咔哒”一声过了十二点，突然生出这样的念头来。

但是他总觉得文俊辉如果不打算回家的话会和他说的。

又等了好一会儿，徐明浩听到开门的声音。之后他听到客厅里开灯关灯的声音。又过了一会儿，他陆续听到水声。文俊辉先去洗澡了。

徐明浩把灯关掉，静静地坐在黑暗里等了一会儿。

“明浩？”文俊辉打开门的时候愣了一下，徐明浩坐在黑暗里，眼睛亮亮的。

“夜视能力不错。”文俊辉听见他说。他随手开了个小夜灯，房间里一下子温暖起来。

徐明浩打了个哈欠，慵懒的眈了他一眼，不知道是不是因为现在已经很晚了，眼角红红的。如果忽略他说的话，真像等待他晚归的男朋友，文俊辉感叹。

“你去杀人了？”徐明浩问他。

“没有，这多粗鲁。”文俊辉撇了撇嘴，“放了点血。”

“也没好到哪里去。”徐明浩闻到他身上的血腥味，他鼻子很灵，即使文俊辉已经洗过了澡，不过不重就是了，应该不是什么非常粗鲁的工作。

“赚点外快罢了，不然要交不起房租了。”文俊辉在抽屉里找睡衣，徐明浩盯着他看。

“非礼勿视。”文俊辉回头。他裹着浴巾就进来了，干净的衣服都放在里屋。

“哦。”徐明浩应了，却没有理他，“你不是我男朋友么？”

“那你还不是都忘了？”文俊辉飞快的套了睡衣滚到床上，酸溜溜的说。他越过徐明浩准备关掉床头的灯，被徐明浩拉住了手腕。

他们两个人之间的距离很近，文俊辉刚洗了澡，身上很温暖，一点都没有卷来秋日的寒意。他的体温比拉着他的那只手还要高些。

文俊辉低头看他，听见徐明浩说，“你嘴唇好干。”然后他凑上来舔了一口。

文俊辉盯着他看了一会儿，徐明浩眼角湿漉漉的，不知道是不是因为困倦。但是他只是看了一会儿，然后把灯“啪”的一关。

“睡觉。”

徐明浩在黑暗里翻了个身，现在换他趴在文俊辉身上，又轻轻咬了一口他的嘴唇。

秋天到了，文俊辉嘴唇上起了些死皮，徐明浩看不惯。

“我们现在本质上来说，还没有什么关系。”文俊辉在黑暗里准确的捕捉到他的眼睛。

“One night stand也不错。”徐明浩睁着眼睛，看上去很无辜。

事实是不无辜的。文俊辉一把把他整个人捞起来，掐着他的下巴狠狠的吻了上去。徐明浩被他突然发狠的吻吓了一跳，喘息之间泄露几声呜咽，又被狠狠地堵了回去。好像是生气了，他的嘴唇被文俊辉咬破，徐明浩不喜欢血腥味，锤了锤文俊辉的肩膀，没得到什么实质性的回应。

文俊辉居高临下的看着他，撩开他的刘海。

“让你长长记性。”他语气硬邦邦的，显然有些生气，还是在他额头上轻轻留下了一个吻，“晚安。”

“我讨厌血腥味。”

那边没有回应他，徐明浩又沉默了一会儿，往文俊辉那边靠了靠。

“不要为我的事情烦心了。”他轻声说，“我讨厌欠别人什么。”

文俊辉好像睡着了。徐明浩舔了舔嘴角，闭上了眼睛。

又过了好一会儿，他听见文俊辉说，“和你没关系，是我心甘情愿。”


	2. Chapter 2

5.

文俊辉站起来的时候被趴在地上的人扯住了裤脚。他略微有些嫌弃的踢了一脚，有意避开了顺着瓷砖缝隙缓缓蔓延开来的血渍。地上的人惊恐的睁着眼睛，似乎是因为不甘心闭上，沙哑的声音断断续续的从喉咙里吐出来。

“你会…下地狱的…”

“是么？”文俊辉回头看了他一眼，又蹲了下来，“那我们就地狱见吧。”

地上的人咽了气。文俊辉盯着他看了一会儿，把手掌放在他的眼睛上。

“代号J.，请讲。”

“任务结束。”

“钱24小时之内会打到你的卡上，清道夫三分钟之内会到达现场，你可以离开了。”

……

“俊…俊辉，文俊辉！”

文俊辉睁开眼睛，看见徐明浩撑着胳膊趴在他身边，“你怎么又做噩梦了？”

文俊辉偶尔也会觉得徐明浩把握不好人与人之间合适的距离感。就比如现在，徐明浩凑上来，睡眼惺忪，趴在他肩头，只要文俊辉一扭头，就能用下巴蹭到他柔软的发丝。

但是他没有。文俊辉只是稍微挪开一点距离，起身走出了卧室。

过了一会儿，他又风风火火的从卧室外面冲了进来，“你想起来了？”

“什么？”徐明浩又闭上了眼睛，此时正想稍微睡个回笼觉，懒懒的回答他。

“那为什么要说又。”

徐明浩思考了一下，睁开了眼睛，“可能是潜意识吧。”他这样回答道，看到文俊辉叹了口气，转身又出了门。徐明浩盯着那扇虚掩上的门出神，门缝里偶尔一窥文俊辉路过留下的影子。

徐明浩想起昨晚收到的邮件。

_——_ _代号_ _The 8,_ _组织发现你最近状态欠佳，必要的时候将进行第三方干预，你和特工_ _J._ _的任务不会受到影响。办公室依旧提供服务，请通过邮件进行预约。祝您生活愉快。_

-

“人们对特工还是有些误解，总以为我们能飞檐走壁掀翻屋顶什么的。”徐明浩打着哈欠，看着还是没有很清醒，“其实也要挣扎着早起赶早八的课。”

“你不能么？”文俊辉调笑道，“飞檐走壁就算了，掀翻屋顶的事情你可没少做。”

“不过，”徐明浩没有理会他的调侃，靠着门口的柜子等文俊辉穿好鞋，“我们为什么没有接过什么双人任务。”

“我们现在最主要的任务不就是…”

“我是说一些别的。”徐明浩打断他，“可以赚点外快。”

文俊辉有些奇怪的看了他一眼，“你以前不是喜欢接独立的任务，难道连这个也忘了。”

“是么？”徐明浩心里一惊，面子上也不动声色，“可能吧。”

“不过下次可以试试就是了。”文俊辉并不在意这些，拉着徐明浩出了门，“快点，要迟到了。”

“我们都是这样上学的？”徐明浩坐在自行车后座。

“不然呢，走过去也行！但是今天来不及了！”文俊辉嘴上叼着一袋牛奶，说话有些含糊不清。

他们两个下楼之后才发现徐明浩的自行车钥匙不知道被他丢到哪个角落去了。文俊辉看着他像小兔子一样自觉地跳上了自己的自行车后座，在心里思量着自己骑车的技术够不够自己再带个人。

“这样还挺像个大学生。”徐明浩嘀咕了一句。

“我们就是大学生咯！”文俊辉喊了一句，突然起了些坏心思，“抓好咯。”

徐明浩锤了一下他的背，“我能被你这样甩下去？”他用只有他们两个人能听到的声音说，“那岂不是太丢人。”

文俊辉只是笑，揉了揉还是乖乖环在自己腰上的手，突然觉得这个有早课的早晨也不是那么糟糕。

-

下了课之后文俊辉告别了权顺荣和全圆佑，自己往实验楼去了。徐明浩说的对，他们装大学生装的还算像模像样，甚至有些过于中规中矩。文俊辉思索着推脱掉教授给自己推荐的去律所实习的机会，反正他将来也不会真的去当个律师，检察官？

也不能这样说。他可以是任何人，律师，检察官，医生。他也可以是服务生，推销员。甚至他自己就可以是教授。

所以，他到底是谁呢。文俊辉问自己，你想成为谁。

他收回思绪，觉得自己最近实在太过频繁的思考这些，当下又想起正在去办的事情。教授给自己引荐推荐人，自己倒是也没有什么推脱的理由。别人想都得不到的机会，他百般推脱就显得有些太奇怪。不过听说推荐人是和自己一样在读的学长，无论是他表现得不怎么样被劝退或者是委婉的拒绝都变得比较容易。文俊辉松了口气，心道还好不是教授直接推荐的，不然自己又少点时间出去赚外快。

档案室里的资料占地太过庞大，于是被安排在了实验楼之中。文俊辉站在档案室门口张望了一下，被突然打开的门吓了一跳。

“你就是文俊辉？”

一个戴着眼镜穿着运动服的男生突然打开了门，文俊辉准备敲门的手在半空不知所措的停顿了一下。

“不好意思，我一会儿赶着去打球。”站在门里的人朝他笑了一下，“你可以进来说话么？我在帮教授找档案。”

“哦哦好……”文俊辉点点头，“我叫文俊辉。”

“崔胜澈。”男生快步走向置物架，文俊辉看到地上有一摞档案箱被拿了出来，男生从旁边的地上捡起来一个档案袋递给他，“这个给你…”他把档案袋递到文俊辉面前，“教授给你写的推荐信在里面。”

“学长…”文俊辉接过了档案袋，“那个，我能不能把这个机会给别人……”

“是在大检察院，离我们学校有点远就是了，工作也有点辛苦，不是说去复印资料就行。不过你别担心，去年我在那边被蹂躏了很久，这学期我会和你一起的，不过下学期要写毕业论文可能就要你一个人了。但是你是教授推荐的学生，他不经常推荐人的，你应该可以的吧！”蹲在地上的人自顾自的说完了这一长串才抬起头，“你刚才说什么？”

“大检察院？？？” 文俊辉愣了一下，忽略了他的提问， “不是说是去律所么？”

崔胜澈忍不住笑了出来，“教授骗你的吧，去年他就是这样骗我的，吓我一跳。你是说你不想去？你是以后不想去检察院还是什么的，要我说……”

“没有，没有……”文俊辉立刻打断了这个话很多的学长，“学长听错了。”

崔胜澈也不在意，继续低头找档案了，“你第一天去的时候拿着这个推荐信就行，剩下的实习开始的时候我会和你说的。”

文俊辉和他互相留了联系方式之后就火速离开了档案馆，那里经年的灰尘和干燥剂的味道让他鼻子发痒。他在走廊上打了个喷嚏，看了看自己手里的档案。那上面什么都没写，文俊辉一边嘀咕着教授明明可以自己把推荐信给他，一边打开了档案袋，里面滑出来一张照片。

为什么会有照片，不是推荐信么？文俊辉停下了脚步，把地上的照片捡起来，转身进了旁边一个空教室。他坐下来，把档案袋里的文件都拿出来看了一会儿，眯起眼睛拿出手机发了一封邮件。

_——_ _我想预约今晚的论文修改。_

还没等他再做什么进一步的动作，手机又响起了“叮”的一声。

_——_ _您的预约已被受理，预约成功，请不要迟到。_

文俊辉把邮件删掉，手机刚好响起铃声。他一边把东西原封不动的装回去，一边接了电话。果然是崔胜澈打来的，文俊辉一边往门外走，一边答应着约在哪里见面。

过了一会儿崔胜澈急急忙忙的跑过来，“哇，不好意思。”他瞄着文俊辉手里的档案袋，文俊辉很乖巧的递给他。

“这个给你。”崔胜澈笑着接过了，“怪我怪我，急急忙忙的没看清楚。”他不着痕迹的把档案袋翻过来，有绳子绕上的背面朝上，文俊辉看到他的目光在那个开关处扫了两三秒。

“没关系的，我正准备去找我朋友呢，也没走远。”他这样说。

“麻烦你了。”崔胜澈还是笑呵呵的，“你没打开看吧？”

“没有，走在路上不太方便看。”

两个人点点头，就此别过。文俊辉离开的时候感觉崔胜澈的目光落在自己身上，他因此没有按照计划往回走，抱着东西往最近的岔路口拐进去了。

6.

权顺荣和全圆佑坐在图书馆的角落，权顺荣看书看累了，趴下来玩全圆佑的手指。全圆佑小指上有一个戒指，权顺荣看他每天都戴，但是他从来没有问过这个戒指有什么特殊的意义。可能很重要，不然为什么天天都戴着？权顺荣在心里想，然后他拿食指戳了戳，又觉得不太礼貌，很快的把手收回来了。

全圆佑正在专心的写笔记，大概是写到关键的地方，也没有抬头，只是把戒指摘下来放在权顺荣面前。

权顺荣愣了一下，全圆佑没看到他错愕的表情，还在埋头写着笔记。他趴在桌子上，看着全圆佑低垂着眼眸看着笔记本。他本想说什么，却也不好意思打扰他，便自顾自的把那枚戒指拿起来仔细端详了一会儿。

全圆佑抬头的时候看见权顺荣正在好奇的把玩自己的戒指，他突然很好奇这枚戒指戴在权顺荣手上会是什么样的，于是他说，“你戴上试试。”

权顺荣从戒指上移开目光看了他一眼，也像他一样把戒指戴在自己的小拇指上，“好精致，”他也是第一次这么近的观察它，“这是什么？”

“戒指。”

权顺荣被他逗笑了，“我当然知道，我是说他有什么特殊的意义么，看你每天都戴着。”

“我十八岁的生日礼物。”全圆佑的语气很平淡，像是在描述一个很普通的饰品。权顺荣点点头，然后他听见全圆佑说，“其实是我爸的，或者说是我爷爷的也行，反正就是他们给我的。”

权顺荣把玩戒指的手微微一顿。

“你戴着蛮好看的。”全圆佑慢吞吞地说，“戴着吧。”

“不是……”权顺荣赶忙把戒指从自己手指上取下来，“这么贵重的东西，怎么可以随便给别人。”

这不就相当于传家之类的首饰？权顺荣在心里暗自嘀咕着，他刚才要是一个手滑给摔了可怎么好。

“你喜欢的话送给你好了。”

“圆佑！”权顺荣惊呼一声，又碍于这是在图书馆不能大声喧哗，他于是又压低了嗓子，“怎么可以给我。”

“这有什么。”全圆佑虽然这样说，还是任由权顺荣抓着他的手把戒指戴回了他手上。他把手举起来，又看了一眼权顺荣空空如也的手指，很认真的说，“你戴着很好看。”

“当然不行。”权顺荣拍了拍他的手示意他打消这个念头。他抬头的时候对上全圆佑的目光，才发现全圆佑一直在注视着他。权顺荣有些不自在的低下头，心不在焉的说道，“你会把它送给明浩么？”

他说出口之后才惊觉自己说了什么。全圆佑看向他的目光有些复杂，带着些无奈。权顺荣一瞬间想扇自己一巴掌，他在全圆佑的目光下无处遁形，张了张嘴，却什么都没有说出来。他的眼神左右闪躲，最后和全圆佑对视了一眼，站起身来跑出了图书馆。

全圆佑看向他消失的方向，目光落在他面前摊开的权顺荣的笔记本上，觉得这一幕很像不久之前，徐明浩清醒过来的那个下午，权顺荣生气的从病房里跑走，他想要去追，却怎么也追不上。

-

权顺荣从图书馆跑出来，漫无目的的在校园里走着。直到他感觉到面颊上的温度，后知后觉的摸了摸自己的脸颊，才发现自己脸红了。

什么啊……他在心里想着，全圆佑到底在干什么，说着不明所以的话。正常的同学之间会这样说么，这么重要的戒指，说随便送人就随便送人了。权顺荣在心里把全圆佑骂了一顿，还是觉得不解气。他踢着地上的石子，看它碰在另一颗石子上迅速的弹开了，而他不想去追。

其实他不应该理亏的，或许全圆佑只是开了个玩笑。他们可以像平常的同学一样，也可以把他们之间的距离稍微拉近一点，再近一点。他暗示过许多回了，并且不相信全圆佑一点都没有察觉到。

可是他还是在全圆佑无奈的目光中忍不住闪躲。无奈，还夹杂着一些别的什么，全圆佑没有和他说过。他没有在他们面前说过太多自己的事情，但是权顺荣大概能猜出来一些。比如全圆佑从来都不住在学校，比如有时候看到学校周围来接他的车子，再比如有一次来学校找他的穿的很得体的年长男人，还有戒指。这些事情都在无声的诉说着全圆佑和他们不一样，虽然他在尽力避免，但是权顺荣都能察觉一二。

他莫名想到了自己的父亲，在年纪还小的时候午夜梦回曾经梦见过几次。只是他连他的脸都不曾见过，因此也不知晓这个梦是不是真实的。

权顺荣在湖边坐下来。

不是真的，他在心里对自己说，梦怎么会是真实的。

夕阳倒影在湖面一闪一闪的，四周也很安静。这个人工湖在学校偏僻的角落，平时除了路过这里去实验楼的学生，很少有人会来。

明浩是知道的，权顺荣想。所以他忘不掉，怎么也找不到理由说服自己去解释徐明浩那天莫名其妙的告白。曾经他有无数次和明浩说过这些事情，徐明浩每次也只是笑着说，“哥去表白呀，圆佑哥很温柔的。”

为什么这么说呢，是因为他的温柔所有人都可以感受的到？他又突然没有办法确定自己感受到的温度会否只是他身边的散发的余温，谁但凡靠近他的身旁，都能被他温暖。因此这般纠结过许多次，他和徐明浩私下里也不知道说过多少次，也没有看出来徐明浩喜欢他。说到底，很多事情都突然变得太奇怪了。包括他那天莫名其妙玩刀的告白，手上危险的刀具，还有他回来之后整个人都变得更加沉默。权顺荣不止一次观察到他发呆时候的眼神。他说不上来和平日里有什么不同，但是他就是觉得不一样。

硬要他说，就是没什么温度，可是只有一闪而过的几个瞬间，有时候他都觉得自己看花了眼。

但愿是自己疑神疑鬼想多了吧，权顺荣站起来往湖里扔石子，逐渐发起呆来。

-

文俊辉顺着这条小路走到了学校的人工湖旁边的时候还惊讶了一下。他不经常来这里，但是这里不失为一个谈话的好地方。于是他给徐明浩发了消息，对面给他打了一个问号过来，却还是说了自己一会儿就到。文俊辉坐在湖边，茂密的芦苇正好遮住了他的人影。

徐明浩是从学校后面绕过来的，和文俊辉来的时候一个方向，因此正好看到他坐在那里。文俊辉觉得奇怪，问他怎么从学校后面的实验楼绕了过来。

“我帮助教老师去送个材料，顺便过来的。这条路我还是第一次走。”徐明浩额头上出了点汗，文俊辉怕他着凉，给他把卫衣帽子戴上了。夕阳已经快沉下去，晚上也起风了。

“没有等很久吧。”徐明浩也觉得有些冷，因此没有阻止他，“有什么事不能等到回家说，要在学校里说，还在这种……”他环视了一圈，没有找到一个合适的词来形容这里，“等一下。”徐明浩眯起眼睛，“那个是顺荣哥么？”

文俊辉顺着他的手指往对岸望过去，看见一个人正在朝湖里扔石头。他定睛一看，“好像真的是？”

徐明浩回头看看他又望望对岸，一时间不太确定文俊辉要和他说的是学校里的事情还是什么别的，“他今天不是和圆佑哥去图书馆来着。”

“碰巧吧，这里又不是百分之百安全，只是人少罢了。”文俊辉不以为意，把他往芦苇丛后面拉了拉，“晚上我要去一趟办公室，我今天……”

“是不是有个人？”徐明浩往他身边靠了靠，“我说对面。”

“对啊，刚才不是……”他说着说声音低了下去。

权顺荣身边闪过一个黑影，一瞬间路灯亮了起来，徐明浩看到他的脸，下意识的往后退了一步，回过神来刚准备冲过去，被文俊辉一把按了下来。

“你干什么？”徐明浩低声吼他。

“不是一般人动的手，你安静点，我们别被发现了。”

“这样下去他要淹死了！”徐明浩再往对岸望，那个人影已经不见了。他想躲开文俊辉的牵制，奈何文俊辉早有准备似的把他搂的死死的。他只是撇了徐明浩一眼，没什么温度，“你什么时候这么容易就动了恻隐之心，冷静点。”

“至少他是无辜的。”

“我看不见得。”

“那他妈都是全圆佑的事情，和权顺荣没什么关系，无端被卷进来罢了。”

“在没搞清楚会不会暴露之前贸然行动可不是什么明智的选择。”

徐明浩被他钳着脖子，趁他不注意用胳膊肘重重的捣了一下文俊辉的肚子。文俊辉闷哼一声，手上的劲却没松，安抚似的拍了拍徐明浩的肩膀，“别担心，有人来了。”

人工湖的岸边越来越喧闹，文俊辉松开徐明浩，站起来的时候踉跄了一下。徐明浩有些抱歉的揉了揉他的肚子，两个人迅速消失在夜色之中。


End file.
